


Chronicles of Ransei Part One- Nya's Story: The Legend of Ransei

by ShimoRyu



Series: Chronicles of Ransei [1]
Category: Pokemon + Nobunaga no Yabou | Pokemon Conquest, Samurai Warriors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimoRyu/pseuds/ShimoRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her plan was simple enough. Learn from one of the greatest, begin her journey, and bring Ransei to true peace. Can one person truly make that much of a difference in the way things were for centuries? Well... Nya was going to find out. One way or another.</p><p>Main Story of Pokemon Conquest with many changes and a backstory for the main character. Part one of a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to Fanfiction.net as well.
> 
> As of now, I have already completed the prologue beginning for my "reboot" of this story! While I am still just a little bit nervous about some of my new ideas, I hope in the end it turns out far better than the original! (Considering I started this project about three years ago, however, I really do hope that!)
> 
> Anyway... A couple quick notes:
> 
> 1\. Thank you to BOTH of my beta readers for helping me get this going, and for their assistance in helping me make this story work.
> 
> 2\. I'm still going to have the warriors use weapons as well as Pokemon, though it will still be warriors vs warriors and Pokemon vs Pokemon.
> 
> 3\. Upon looking up the definition of a kingdom (and taking into consideration the roots of the game) I've sort of taken to calling the kingdoms provinces. That will occur only in this though. If you still want to call them kingdoms, I'm perfectly okay with that! :)
> 
> 4\. I will be adding in the four characters from Samurai Warriors that are absent from this game (Sakon Shima, Nagamasa Azai, Katsuie Shibata, and Toshiie Maeda). I'm still undecided as to whether or not I will change up some of the allegiances slightly and as to whether or not characters from Samurai Warriors 4 will make an appearance, but expect to possibly see them these things happen!
> 
> 5\. for simplicity's sake, I'll be using western name order for the characters rather than the traditional Japanese order. (Personally I do prefer the traditional order, but most are used to the western order, so it makes thing MUCH easier just to do it that way!)
> 
> 6\. I do not own Pokemon or Samurai Warriors, I'm just an avid fan of both series!

Many stories begin in a large city where the hero may meet the one who is meant to guide them. Others may find their start in a small town, where some ordinary citizen resides, dreaming of a greater destiny. This story, on the other hand, begins in a small house on the outskirts of a town in the northernmost land of Ransei.

A petite girl in her mid-teens stared out the window, watching the snow fall outside of her cozy home. She may have been inside the house, though her outfit certainly was not the casual wear one might see of someone who was in residence to that area. This figure wore an outfit that would've appeared rather casual in appearance, if not for the traces of plate armor here and there. With her long brown hair tied back into a ponytail and the golden, almost horn-like decorative piece in her hair, the girl looked more prepared for a battle than anything.

But there were no battles to be fought. Not here, at least. For the Ice-type province of Nixtorm had already been captured by Nobunaga Oda; the new rising power in Ransei, and someone that the girl could not put her trust and faith in. Therefore, she was leaving Nixtorm and going down a new path. One she could dare not turn away from.

"Both Father and Karu are going to be furious…" That thought nagged her from the back of her mind, though she dared not listen to the tempting voice with its promise of forgiveness if she went back on her 'foolish' thoughts. She slowly turned to her bed and picked up the satchel containing the meager amount of supplies that she would bring, for starters. Just enough things to get her out of Nixtorm would be all that was necessary for now. They could pick up the rest as they went on. "They" being her and the Eevee partner, who was currently sitting on the mattress next to the bag of supplies. The girl then walked towards the door to her, and then slid it open before carefully checking her surroundings.

"It looks clear, Eevee." She whispered to the small Pokémon who quickly leapt up onto her shoulder. Her claws fastened slightly into the fabric of her clothes so she could hold on to her partner. Though, the grip was not tight enough that it would bring injury "Let's go."

Just as they left the room, however, another sound resounded through the night. A companion to Nya and Eevee. "Go where, Nya?"

The voice had come from a young man in his late teens who had stepped out from one of the corridors of the house. His dark brown hair was a flat out mess that seemed untamable, and he was dressed far more casually than Nya. He was wearing something akin to sleepwear that was dyed in a dark blue color. At his side was an oddly calm and collected Vaporeon.

"Away, Brother." Nya stated simply, though there was a slight tremble in her tone. "I can't stay here."

"And why is that?" Was all the young man asked. Nya tried her best to remain calm in her reply, but that calm air eventually fell like the facade she had held up until now. It fell ever so fast from existence.

"Nobunaga! That's why!" Anger radiated from the young female, and her foot stomped in protest on the wooden floor. "Karu, I can't put my trust in that man! He won't bring peace to Ransei… Only its destruction!"

Karu took a deep breath, then let it out in a sigh before speaking once more. "Nya, I know you. I know you all too well. You are no warrior. You've told me yourself; you despise fighting; and don't wish to bring harm upon others. How are you going to last out there in the world of Warriors and warfare?"

But you could not stop a determined heart from its fate.

"I'm going to learn." Nya replied, though the tremble in her tone had made a comeback and her voice had lost its volume. As if she was reluctant to part from her so-called brother. Soon, she pulled herself back together and the fight in her posture returned to her. "I'm going to learn to battle alongside the legends of our provinces, gain some strength, and one day defeat Nobunaga!" The tears may have been collecting in her eyes, but she would not stop there. Oh no, not in these last moments.

Not when there was so much more to say.

"So… I'm sorry Karu, but this is goodbye for now." And with that, Nya fled as fast as her feet could carry her. Out of the house and into the frosty snowfields of Nixtorm.

Without a second's glance back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two. Umm... I think all I have to say is that this is where you really see the story deviate from game cannon. And another thanks to my two beta readers! :)

Nya and Eevee soon found themselves taking a break beneath a frost coated tree in the middle of the Nixtorm snowfields. Nya reached up and plucked a small stick from a low hanging place on the tree, then proceeded to kneel down next to her partner and began to draw out a crude map into the snow. A normal person's hands would have been too frostbitten to hold the makeshift writing implement, much less would they have any desire to kneel into the frosty ground beneath them, but those of Nixtorm were completely used to the cold. It didn't even phase her at this point, which was why the warriors of this land could be so formidable.

 _"And why?"_ That question surfaced to her head so many times in the last few weeks. _"Why would Mitsuhide simply surrender to Nobunaga? This was our land, our home. How could one lone man make them bow down when they never had even considered that path in the past?"_

Then again, now was not the time for those thoughts. Now she and Eevee needed to study the map and find the best route to Illusio. Where they hoped to study under Kenshin Uesugi in the art of war. Being one of the greatest Warlords of Ransei, both he and his sister Aya had to have some important lessons that they could offer to an aspiring warrior. That and the fact that he was one of two warlords whose powers rivaled Nobunaga's.

The most direct route out of the northeastern quadrilateral of provinces was through Valora, the most peaceful area of Ransei. Despite the fact that it's leader, Tokugawa Ieyasu, and Nobunaga were old friends, and the land was one of Nobunaga's allied provinces, the area was a bustling place of trade. Valora was the part of Ransei that contained the largest amount of metalsmiths and trade ports. Because of this, no one would pay any mind to a traveler. Even one with a rare Pokémon such as an Eevee.

After a short stay in Valora, where they could buy the supplies that they may need for the rest of their journey, Nya and Eevee could travel through the mountain range that separated Valora from Avia; A kingdom that Nobunaga had yet to take under his control. The land itself was hard to get through due to the steep mountains that surrounded the city on all sides, but it was the easiest and quickest route to Illusio. It was the path they had to take, regardless of how difficult it may be.

"What do you think, Eevee? Will this work?" Nya asked her partner, who simply titled her head with a little "bui" sound. As if the little Pokémon was asking back, "what do you think?"

Nya let out a slight sigh. The little Pokémon was being as sarcastic in her response as ever, and though it was not a piece of encouragement, Eevee had a point. "You're right. I need to gain more confidence in myself and my plans. "

Nya took a second glance at the map that was rapidly being covered and destroyed by the steady snowfall. The only marks that could still be read with ease were the ones that had most recently been written. The plan was still apparent, however, and the quick glance over was not too tricky to go through with. "I think the only thing that we will have any issues with is if the Avians think that we are a spy from Valora from the direction we're coming from. Though, we likely won't run into that predicament. At least, I hope we won't..." Nya then paused in her thoughts, before shivering slightly.

"We should probably get going." She said to Eevee who hopped up onto her shoulder. "It's growing too cold just sitting here. Even for us."

* * *

After hours of trudging their way through the thick snow of Nixtorm, the (almost) snow-free plains of Valora were a welcome sight. Slowly but surely, their surroundings through their journey had become nothing but light layers of fluffy frozen water that simply dusted the trees and cobblestone paths of the large Valora castle town. And large was not an understatement.

Nya had never left the rural village setting of Nixtorm, so the whole thing looked more like something out of a storybook to her. Merchants from every corner of Ransei came here to sell their ware in this time of late spring, when the ice fields of the northern seas surrounding the ports had thawed a bit. And you could find just about anything there from weaponry, to jewelry and other metalwork, to the typical things you could find in any market around Ransei.

Though, as mentioned before, the girl was positively overwhelmed and mystified by the whole scene before her. "Isn't this place amazing Eevee? I mean really! Have you ever seen so many people and things and colors in one place!? It's beyond belief!"

Eevee just smiled, shook her head, and respond with a few sharp "bui's" which caused Nya to laugh.

"Oh come on! I know this is no shock to you since you probably did come from another place before arriving in Nixtorm, but that does not give you grounds for teasing me for being from the country!" Eevee only snickered a little at that. Mission accomplished for her evidently. Or at that moment at least, for Nya continued dragging her partner around the extravagant and prosperous town in more exploration.

Soon, however, among all the bustle and noise, Nya and Eevee came to the shop they were truly looking for. A simple shop selling supplies that they might be able to buy for use when in the mountains that they were to soon travel through. Nya had already brought along a large roll of rope in the pack that she had brought from home, but supplies for a small temporary shelter when in the mountains would be a must have item. There was no way she and Eevee could cross those in a day, and at night the high elevations got cold and there was often snow.

Even if you are someone who comes from Nixtorm, waking up to an icy burial (or not waking up at all because of it) was not something anyone would want. A light hatchet for cutting firewood was also a must for their mountain travels. And so, after paying for these items with the allowance of money Nya had packed with them, the two left the shop and went back onto the busy streets.

To save their precious supply of gold, Nya and Eevee opted to start up the mountain rather than stay at an inn. With a quick start, they could easily get a fourth of the way to the peak. The lower elevations of these mountains had the flattest layout, and the most tree cover as well making it a perfect place to set up camp for the night.

* * *

The night was cold and the stars were dim. It was likely not the best time to be out gathering kindling for the fire that Nya was going build at the campsite, but she and Eevee had decided to see how far they could get before nightfall. Not their best idea by far, but when you think about, when had any of their ideas as of yet been ones that could be considered "good," or at least smart by the standards of most.

Either way, the clouds covered what little natural light graced the mountains and made gathering almost impossible since the sticks and branches were almost invisible to the eye. Much less the unlit campsite they had stumbled into. In fact the only reason the two of them had come to find that they had ended up there, was when Nya and Eevee heard a feminine shout, followed by the faint gleam of something being swiftly lowered down on Nya herself. At the last second, however, Nya managed to raise one of the light branches in her hands in defense, which snapped with a loud crack as the gleaming weapon came down upon it.

A gasp came from the person who had launched the attack after hearing the snap. This was followed by a shout of "Jigglypuff, use Flash!" Suddenly, a bright light enveloped the area, blinding the four who were standing there momentarily. Soon that effect wore off however, and Nya could see who her attacker was.

It was a girl around her age, though she didn't look like the type who was likely to be seen traveling in the wilderness. The only colors that seemed to adorn her wardrobe, were those of vibrant spring flowers. Her delicate form seemed to be swamped in the garments, with shy brown eyes staring back from a set face, framed by red-brown hair. If there was a word to describe this girl, it would be…

Adorable.

"My deepest apologies for attacking you! You caught me off guard!" She cried out with a quick bow, dropping the blade adorned ring she had used in the attack. Nya just chuckled a little at that.

"Eh, it's alright. No need to be so formal." Nya then glanced down towards the shattered pieces of wood at her feet before continuing. "Besides, I think the poor stick took more damage than I did! Though, no offence, but you don't seem to be type to wander around in the mountains."

The pastel-garbed girl immediately went quiet at that, looking down at the ground as if there was something interesting there. Then she sighed and spoke in a near silent tone. "It's a long story..."

"I've got a ton of time if you're willing to tell it," Nya replied. "Why don't you come to my campsite? It's in a more sheltered region of the mountain. Much harder to find someone who's hiding there."

The girl's head shot up suddenly at Nya's last comment. "What makes you so sure I'm hiding from something?"

"I wasn't sure, but you seemed rather startled when you attacked. Add that to your reaction when I brought it up, and it kind of gives you away."

"How can I be so sure that I can trust you?"

"You can't. It's impossible to know if you can trust someone when you just met after all. If you want to come along feel free. If you don't? That's perfectly fine too! Oh, My name is Nya by the way." Eevee jumped up onto Nya's shoulder as she picked up the small bundle of kindling that had been dropped, before she turned to leave. Just as she did, though, Nya felt a hand tap he on the shoulder.

"Umm… I'm Oichi. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Nya."


End file.
